


munchausen

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Triology
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: blade runner AU





	munchausen

＋＋＋＋＋

 

他陷在一些古怪的片段里。

我只是在做梦，他告诉自己。但这无济于事，在梦里他只是旁观者，更加残忍地观赏自己的处境，同时却经历着一样的疼痛。他看着自己被拖回雨夜——雨夜也不是真实的，他只是感到潮湿冰冷，电流在他的脊柱上徘徊不去，让他在床单上绷紧了肌肉。他的意识在梦境和现实间摆动，他知道自己流了很多汗，同时又感觉所有的热量都要被湿气吸走了。

更多的片段闯进他的脑子，它们是环状的，球状的，任何形状，挤进他的神经之间，想把他从内部爆头。电视雪花般恍惚的过去场景围住了他，一边发出尖锐的爆鸣声。然后一切都静止了，它们收缩成一个漆黑的核，在太阳的位置上居高临下地看着他。而他再次陷在了垃圾场中，从腐臭的塑料制品和砂石里艰难起身，无垠的废弃物。黑太阳散开了，变成许多只乌鸦，悲鸣着朝他扑来——

韩.索罗睁开了眼睛。

他喝掉床头的水，把湿透的床单揉成一团，随便扔在地上。他感觉头痛得厉害，甚至想使用那台从未开封的情绪调节器，但是任何一个频道都不能缓解生理疼痛。

阳光已经照穿灰蒙蒙的窗玻璃，稍微驱散室内的昏暗寒意，他得去工作。假如太阳已经穿透浓密的大气尘埃，到了他的窗台上的话，现在一定已经很晚。

悬浮车花了很久才达到飞行速度，韩的住所离警局不远，只是要飞越城市中心的贫民窟，你永远也不想走着穿过那片区域。小偷，内脏贩子，放任自己沉浸在致幻电波里的人，随便哪一种都可能把你吞食得干干净净。

最穷的地方就是最脏的地方，内战过后地球就被放射性尘埃笼住了，人们再也看没见过太阳，即使在它最慷慨的时候，头顶也只有灰蒙蒙的阳光。整个天空变成一片多产的矿区，源源不断地将尘埃和颗粒输送到地面上。没有移民的人住得很集中，高级社区里有喷气式清扫飞机，而贫民窟只能积攒越来越厚的尘埃。

今天它看起来与往日不同。警车聚集在它顶部，红光闪烁，中间有一栋楼显然着了火， 周围架起了四五座水枪，把还在冒烟的建筑浇成更深的灰色。即使在上空，也能听见很多人的叫喊声，在肮脏的雾气里尖锐地传播。

他越过了贫民窟，向前开了一个街区，降落在警局的空中停车坪上。

兰多像往常一样夸张地欢迎他。“韩.索罗，”他张开双臂，“我们最好最贵的赏金猎人——”

“闭嘴吧兰多，你知道我不是最贵的。”他站在公共清洁屏前面，抖了下衣服让尘埃更快地被吸走。“波巴.菲特那个混账呢，在外面做多余的任务？还是他终于让仿生人杀了？”

“差不多。”兰多说。他抖动上衣的手停了下来。

“他中了两枪，一枪在肩膀，一枪在这儿，”兰多用食指敲了敲自己的脑袋，“虽说他死不了吧，那个仿生人用的枪是前殖民时期的，但他再也不能回警局工作了。”

“而你，韩.索罗，现在你是我们最贵的赏金猎人。”兰多咧嘴笑着，把他从清洁区拽了出来，“你的酬金差不多是原来的两倍了，现在我有些活儿要给你。”

 

“这些仿生人上周从火星逃到地球，”兰多给了他一沓表格，“东躲西藏了很久，一直没有被找到，直到昨天晚上，”他翻看着，官方资料冷冰冰地记录下它们的型号，生产日期和预计寿命，正面照片是一张张茫然的脸，最底下用小字写着工作岗位，它们都为垃圾清理站服务。“在贫民窟被人找到了，它们有组织，很坚决地抵抗，不但击杀了两个人，还把一栋楼给烧了。”

他回想起今天早上的烟雾。

“今天下午你就动身，一周之内它们必须都死了。”兰多拍了拍他的肩膀，笑得露出一颗金牙，“现在它们已经分开了，你会好办得多。 四个，想想你会有多少钱，韩.索罗，你真是个幸运的混蛋。”

 

到了下午就没有多少阳光，不一会甚至下起了雨。他套上塑胶外套，从车后座的暗格里掏出激光枪和旧式手枪——他总是习惯多备一把——踏进了贫民窟深深浅浅的水坑里。

着过火的那栋楼下半截被熏黑了，没有玻璃的窗洞像无数只凹陷的眼睛。它是附近所有建筑里最安静的一座，贫民窟的夜晚比别处热闹许多，小贩在狭窄的道旁支起棚架，卖食物和药品的都向外喷吐混浊烟气。雨下得很大，噼里啪啦地打在望不到边的铁棚上，把嗡嗡作响的彩色灯管洗得更鲜艳明亮，倒映在积水里像流淌的油彩，被经过的人一脚踩碎。

四周人声鼎沸，然而在这，雨声盖过了所有的人造声响。韩打开了红外探测仪，把功率放到最大，雷达状的发射端僵硬地旋转，韩拿着它缓慢移动，扫描整栋楼。  
从上到下，任何生命痕迹也没有，它安静得像一座死了的墓碑。雨水从塑胶外套的领口里灌进来，韩感觉自己全身湿透了。

寒意紧紧包裹着他。他从膝盖深的积水里爬到一堆砖块上，早上的时候，这里被炸了一个口子，墙上有个半人高的洞，黑漆漆的看不清楚。

探测仪滴滴地响了起来。

他掏出枪，设置成击昏状态，把前置灯打开，白光照亮了洞口的外沿。“谁在那里？”

没有回应，墙上参差不齐的断层，像一只痛苦的嘴巴 。

他继续靠近洞口，雨滴哗啦啦地落在这一小摊废墟里。天上的巡航艇从这里经过，探照灯一闪，机械男声重复着广告：“移民去火星，完美的新生活——”

他冲了进去。

镁光灯的白光瞬间填满了狭小的空间，它像是有重量一样，把里面的人砸到背后的墙上——一个男孩，顶多十九岁，很可能没成年。在强烈的光线下，他蓝色的眼球像鹿一样抖动着，逆着光他不可能看得清韩，只是朝着大致的方向竭力睁开眼睛。男孩张开嘴惊恐地喘息，胸脯上下起伏。

韩借助光线打量着。在这场突然的遭遇中，他意识到了与任务本身无关的东西：不管是谁见到面前这个男孩，都必须承认，他有着特定人群喜爱的那种稚嫩长相。不仅如此，在灯光下，他深金色的头发，蓝色的眼珠，露在外面的所有皮肤，都闪着白莹莹的光，仿佛有一缕缕光线穿透他的身体。韩有些恍惚了，这里是贫民窟，四处满是污水和渣滓，但是这个墙洞里的男孩却像在自己发光一样。他也并不像坐在地上，隐隐约约仿佛浮在半空里。深海里的鱼，他想，过去他在书上看到过，当你靠近它了，它就会发光。

 

我真是疯了，他想。

男孩站在他的公寓里头，探头探脑地四处张望着。这栋楼是近几年才建的，和大部分社区一样，只有零星的几个住户。但这依然意味着别人会看到你，他想，我实在是疯了才把他带回来。

他把男孩晾在门口，感到头痛又像潮水一样袭来。扫地机器人嘟嘟地从厨房窜到玄关，在男孩面前停了下来，一动不动地盯着他。男孩也弯下腰，好奇地看着这个螺丝和铁皮做的东西。

R2，他喊道。扫地机器人恋恋不舍地绕男孩转了个圈，咕哝着回到厨房，继续它永远没有尽头的清理工作。  
“那是你的宠物吗？”男孩说，“它看起来很健壮。”

R2-D2是家用清扫型机器人，还可以掸灰尘，喂养宠物，附带报警功能。这个型号已经上市很久了，很少有人没见过它。

“你的名字？”

“卢克。”“卢克什么？”

男孩张了张嘴，抬起头来看着他，又落下了，通透的浅蓝眼珠盯着地面上某一点。

“我……”他说。

“见鬼，”他说，“你是个仿生人。”他气得要骂骂咧咧，一切不对劲的都解释得通了。赏金猎人把一个露宿街头的仿生人带回了家，而“它”甚至连一点掩饰的想法都没有，就只是在街上等着，韩.索罗就上钩把他带回来了。  
“它”，他想，看看那双眼睛，他居然没有把握再用这个词称呼他。

“我能解释，”男孩结结巴巴地说，“我不是从殖民地逃回来的，我之前从没来过首都，一直在乡下做什么事，我记不太清了，可能我身上什么地方出了问题，所以我记不清，有时候还觉得记忆很混乱，你们管这个叫什么？”  
“机能失调。”“对，机能失调，”他缓慢又认真地重复着，念错了好几个音，“我还有一个叔叔和阿姨，我一直和他们在一起……”

“不，”韩说，“仿生人的寿命没有超过五年的，仿生人也不可能有叔叔和阿姨。”

“你的记忆是植入的。”

男孩停了下来，刚才他过于慌乱，现在他看上去怀疑又心碎。“但是为什么？”他轻轻地说，一小束灯光从厨房里漏出来，贴着他的唇角吻了过去，把脸庞轮廓线涂成红色。男孩把头低下了，于是光线温柔地舔舐他的眼睛，使得睫毛和两小簇蓝色像玻璃一般。

“我不明白……”

“你没什么可明白的，人们使用仿生人，给它们安上想安装的任何东西，就是这样。”见鬼了，他想，罗森公司是怎么做到的，现在的仿生人已经这么逼真了吗？他见过最新的枢纽7型，也见过所有曾经上市的或销毁了的型号，没有一个长成他这样，仿生人不需要漂亮。一直以来他习惯了击杀它们，这也算不上让双手沾血的工作——仿生人没有生命。保持赏金猎人工作纯洁性的要点之一就是离它们远一点，现在他和这个小鬼待在同一个房间里，看着他一样地呼吸一样地眨动眼睛，韩.索罗发现自己没法像往常一样冷静地掏出枪了。

“去洗个澡，”他疲惫地说，“我会给你找换的衣服。”总有一天，他想，等他忙完了这一把，把赏金拿到手了，他就把他交给警局或者其他管这事的人，随便他是逃走的还是怎么样，韩.索罗跟后续工作没有关系，他的生活还会像以前一样继续，也许他会移民去别的星球，这个地方他待不下去了——

浴室的门把手咔嚓转动，仿生男孩湿漉漉的脑袋伸了出来，“那个，我很抱歉……”泡沫源源不断地从门缝里冒出来，盖过了他露出来的，光着的一只脚，并且还在继续增殖，“我可能犯了个错误……”

韩愤怒地冲了过去，立刻就被泡沫淹没了。“你做了什么！”他大吼大叫，花洒还开着，水噼里啪啦地打在越来越高的泡沫上，变成这个灾难的帮凶。“我把架子上蓝色瓶子里的东西，”他指着浴缸本来在的方向，“涂在了那个里面。”

他们同泡沫搏斗了很久，最终结果是它只剩下半人高了。“我很抱歉，”在这过程中叫卢克的小鬼喋喋不休地朝手忙脚乱的他喊道，“我原来在的那个地方很少有水，我叔叔和阿姨习惯把我干洗——”

他的回应是：“闭嘴！”

 

最后他们睡在了一张床上。这是当然的，他没有客人，所以他也没有沙发，而且R2会爬上去偷懒不干活。他也没有别的床垫，不可能让卢克睡在地面上。他真是太好心了，韩咬牙切齿地想，好心得捡回来一个仿生人，让他洗澡，让他把自己的家搞得一团糟，最后还让他睡在自己唯一的床上。

卢克穿着他的旧衣服，远远地躺在床的另一边，背对着他，弯曲膝盖把脚叠在一起。说真的这小鬼怎么可能是仿生人？仿生人大部分尽职尽责，战战兢兢地活到磨损死掉的一天，逃出来的那些在他的枪口下也很快就放弃了，有的选择自杀——仿生人没有求生本能。什么人会造出卢克这样的？让他去惹麻烦？

他叹了口气，如释重负地躺了下来。幸好他有两床被子，不然他很确定这小鬼会在晚上把他的那半卷走了。

卢克转过身来朝着他，干了的头发蓬松地在枕头上蹭来蹭去，“我还不知道你的名字。” 仿生人的眼睛会发光吗？他想，他很久没见过闪闪发光的东西了。

“韩，”他一边说着，闭上了眼睛，“韩.索罗。”

 

第二天他的任务进行得很顺利。他循着名单，对照人员流动表，很快就发现了第一个，躲在郊区一辆废弃的卡车里，韩开了枪。

鉴定处的人把尸体运回去，他到警局里领了自己那份赏金。由于飓风的缘故，今天城市上空的尘埃消退了不少，阳光蒸干了路上的浅水。他感觉轻松愉悦，带着一千五百通用币到了黑市商店。

他买了一个石榴，半个红柚和一只鸡。内战后天然食物的价钱高到不可思议，除了少数还在养殖的动物外，食用肉类被法律严格禁止。政府的食品店常常断货，他今天花掉了赏金的一半还多。袋子被他放在车后座上，水果和烤鸡的味道让他不禁感叹起来，有一段时间他只吃过人造食品。要是有酒就好了，他想。

那是不可能的，粮食很少被二次加工，普通人能饮酒的日子已经一去不返了。

他回去的时候卢克还没有醒。他把韩的被子也拽到身上，卷成一个面包卷，弯曲的膝盖快抵到胸口了。男孩裹得严严实实，眼睛以下都埋进了被子里，在人造织物里轻柔地呼吸，依旧散发着沐浴露的味道，被子不够长，他的脚趾露在外面。

R2-D2趴在床边，正对着男孩的脸，小声播放着机器人式的摇篮曲。“你应该在工作，”他说，“回你该在的地方去。”

扫地机器人嘟嘟囔囔地走开了，走过时撞了他一下。  
卢克听见声音醒了过来，他坐起身，揉着眼睛。“我没有睡到现在，中间我起来把干掉的泡沫弄干净了。”

他把袋子放到桌上，“我带回来了吃的。”

“那是什么？”仿生男孩跳下床，光着脚走到他对面的椅子上坐下，专心致志地看他把东西取出来，“那是鸡，我见过鸡，不过我们都熏干了吃，那是一种苹果吗？”

“那是石榴。”

他看出男孩在努力地记住这个词，“那是什么？”他指着红柚。

“这个我们改天再吃，”他把袋子收起来，把红柚放进冰箱里。“现在，小子，你们原来的地方主食是什么？”“脱水口粮。”“看来所有地方都一样。”

卢克很有礼貌地帮他分开鸡肉，在他之后拿了自己的一份，他缓慢地咀嚼，小心翼翼地吐出骨头。“我喜欢这个，”他说，“它的肉是软的。”

韩发现，无论在什么时候，男孩说话的声音都带着笑意，嘴角也总是微微上翘。但是不仔细观察就看不出，因为你只会把它当做年轻男孩自然拥有的一部分。那种在变声期前才会有的柔软语调，在卢克身上被好好地封存了，并在他的嘴角浮现。仿生人应该被设计成这样吗？

他们吃完了鸡肉。韩剥开石榴， 卢克学着他的样子，他们一同吃掉了半个。

饭后到睡前这段时间公寓里溢满了让人昏昏欲睡的暖意，韩打开了电视，他不是想看，只是需要一点声响，西尼公司播报着他们最新培育的动物价格，全都贵得惊人，他的同事和大部分有体面工作的人都养了动物，作为某种人类仅有的关怀的体现。而仿生人是不会照料动物的，它们缺乏移情能力。现在养动物差不多变成一种道德责任了，去他的，韩想，动物让他感到厌烦。

卢克待在厨房，把R2-D2抱到洗碗凳上，看着它伸出海绵转盘擦洗，在一旁帮忙把盘子叠起来。R2总是试图和他对话，几个状态灯轮番亮个不停。卢克拍了拍它的脑袋，于是机器人的头部在他手掌下转了一圈，发出快乐的哼哼声。

电视上推销员兴高采烈地讲话，声音被电流刮擦得模模糊糊。已经是傍晚，客厅没有亮灯，电视屏幕忽明忽暗，照到地毯上显得毛茸茸，厨房里橙色的灯光在地板上留下粗直的一道亮线。睡意朝他袭来，韩把脑袋靠在椅背上，闭上了眼睛。

他几乎是立刻就惊醒了。

有什么人走上楼梯。楼梯是铁制的，露在外面的地方生了锈，被屋檐遮住的地方落满灰尘，踏上去有剧烈的回响。公寓有电梯，没人住在比他还高的楼层上，假如某个人走楼梯到了他这儿，那他只能是冲着他来的，并且想避开电梯里的监控装置。他仔细地听了一会，两个仿生人，他想，它们知道是谁在追杀它们，并且先找上来了。

他起身闪进厨房，关掉灯和水，让卢克躲到角落里，把R2强制关机。他从没单独对付过一个以上的仿生人，他必须得足够迅速才行。韩掏出激光枪，把强度定成射杀，枪口从虚掩的厨房门缝里伸了出去，对准黑洞洞的铁门。

他听到卢克加快了的呼吸声，在一片昏黑中变得更加明显，仿佛就在他耳边。男孩摸索着，从抽屉里找出一把刀。

门没有上锁，它们在门前停了一会，然后两个人进来了，依稀能从身形分辨出男女。名单上后两个，一对夫妻。韩想，在熔炼厂工作，负责把废弃铁片压成方砖。  
“我们的第三代牦牛，”西尼公司的推销员说，“假如您住在高纬度地带，就应该选择它，对草料要求低，易于饲养——”

他开了枪，女仿生人的胳膊飞了出去，它尖叫着跌坐下来，紧接着朝他爬去。他边走边开枪，男仿生人扑过来，给了他一记肘击，韩让这一下打得后退三步，被女的那个抱住了腿，他挣扎着试图踢开它，但那仅剩的一条胳膊坚固得像水蛇。与此同时它的丈夫像一堵墙那样冲过来了，大臂交错着夹住他的脖子，想要拧掉他的脑袋。  
这个仿生人的胳膊强壮得像起重机臂，说不定过去它就是干这个的。他的呼吸差不多被掐断了，连带着刀割一样的疼痛，握枪的手开始抖，在它掉下去之前，韩用尽全力往女仿生人身上开了一枪。

这次断掉的是它的腿，在这之后他再也握不住枪把，激光枪掉了下来，落在一摊血污中。

地面上那个凄厉地叫着，它放开韩，跪起身子朝着厨房的方向过去了。就是现在，他抬起腿用膝盖狠狠砸向对方的胃部，连续三下，仿生人踉跄着，夹住他的力道松开了些。韩竭力伸长手臂，够到了餐桌上的花瓶，他遏止住自己抖动的手，整个过程像把自己的筋扭断一样疼。一个世纪那样久后他终于握住了瓶颈，将它砸碎在仿生人的眼窝里。

它的眼睛流血了，韩挣脱它，把枪捡起来击中了它的心脏。

卢克，他想，仿生人总是能认出仿生人，有时候这甚至会混淆它们的感觉，他能争取到时间。死了丈夫的妻子在地上推开了厨房的门，卢克举着刀面对着它，它却一刻也不停地吼叫起来，听起来甚至更愤怒了，它抄起一个凳子向男孩砸过去，韩没有办法了，他不应该开枪，在它和卢克靠得如此近的情况下——

他还是开了枪，凳子掉了下来，接着女仿生人倒在了地面上，它的腰侧开了一个洞，温热粘稠的血咕嘟冒着泡，从它里面满满地溢出来。

血溅到卢克头发上，领口上，脸颊上。他靠着墙，张开嘴剧烈地喘息，眉毛皱成一团，整个人痛苦地抖动着。他们第一次见面时，男孩在灯光下像白得透明的一般，现在他的嘴唇沾了血，头发上还有血块丝丝地滴落到脸颊上，在残肢断腿包围下像一座石膏像。韩想，第一次他见到卢克时恍惚想到了海，现在男孩知道深海里有什么了，沉船，尸体，掩藏的杀机和炼狱之火。

女仿生人在地面上抬起了眼睛，它看着韩，瞳孔猛地收缩了，然后不可逆转地散开：“你怎么能……”它语气里的不可置信和绝望，随着血一起慢慢流尽了。

 

鉴定处的人过来把尸体抬走。它们不会被火化，而是将被保存很久，用来查明系统失常的原因。那个大个子动用了三个人才把它抬到走廊上，可是比它的妻子容易得多——它碎得到处都是。这两个仿生人大概只剩下几个月的寿命了，血液和内脏里都包裹着黑色的肿块，四散在客厅和厨房的地板上。“很抱歉，先生，”清洁小队的一个年轻人说，“这块地毯，我们没法帮忙。”

把它扔了吧，韩说。

卢克很早就被他赶去洗澡。韩不能想象那是什么感受，看着别人清理自己同胞的尸体。仿生人对动物很残忍，但它们有时会对自己的同类产生特殊的情感。其-他-的仿生人很残忍，韩想，卢克能够算得上它们中的一员吗？他对R2-D2很友好，假如那不是个机器人，换成某种动物呢？卢克会试着切断它的腿脚吗？很多逃到地球的仿生人就这么做了，卢克会因为血腥味停止吗？

浴室里的水声传到他耳边，几天前的泡沫从门缝里消失了，再也不会冒出来。疑惑在空气里沉甸甸地下坠：“你怎么能？”女仿生人是神志不清了吗？它在见到卢克的时候表现出更强的攻击性，然而现有的记录都表明，它们能认出彼此，像某种生存本能，人类却没法从一群仿生人中间找出自己的同类，只能借助特定设备——沃伊特·坎普夫波动描记器，在他的办公室里就有一台。他早就应该用它测试下男孩的，公寓里的血腥味还没有散尽，而现在更迫切的问题是：“你怎么能。”

他的头又痛了起来，那个散开的瞳孔，和他梦里的太阳重合了，乌鸦和黑白碎片又扑过来啄食他。无边的垃圾场，韩想，把他的人生一分为二了，并把他过去所有的生活痕迹埋葬在底下。

他走到浴室门口，卢克把自己关在里面差不多已经一个小时。“卢克，”他敲着门，“出来，现在轮到我洗。”

水珠凝结在雾气蒙蒙的玻璃上，又流走了，剩下一条亮晶晶的线。哗啦啦的水声让他在外面也能想象出那种温暖，男孩没有说话。韩叹了口气，打开门走了进去。

这个瓷砖围成的小空间里布满了粘稠的蒸汽，韩刚踏进去衣服就湿了。卢克背对着他，站在花洒下一动不动。他有些长的头发贴在后颈上，在那里分成几股，水从柔软的发丝淌到他的脊背上，成片地刷过男孩算不上结实的肉体。

“我很抱歉……”卢克低着头，一簇头发垂在他的眼睛上，在水花下，他身上的每个地方都像在流泪。男孩看着他咧开嘴笑了，韩知道他有多容易做出笑的表情。 卢克从雾气里转过身面对着他，他闭上眼时睫毛粘在皮肤上，他睁开眼时除了那两只眼睛韩什么也看不到。

“我想起来之前的事，我还是记不清，有些是真的有些是假的，我的脑子肯定被动过。我以为我经历过什么东西，只是因为早些年我以为它是真的罢了，那些血，韩——”

韩用手拂过男孩的后颈，向上托住他的后脑勺，金色的水草一样湿软的头发从他指间滑过。他走到花洒下面，水从靠得他们很近的头顶流下，零星地撒满了两人中间的一点空隙，如同一个个不成规格的瀑布。

“韩。”

男孩叫着他的名字，他抬起头，鼻尖擦过韩的下巴和嘴唇，“韩。”现在他们之间只相隔一厘米了。水花响亮地打湿了他的衣服，增加皮肤接触的渴望。他分不清男孩究竟是在叹气，还是在喊他的名字。

卢克仰起头，他们带着水珠的呼吸，在彼此的的唇边游离。韩想，这没有道理，但是他们都没办法抗拒这份奖赏，它那么近了——他吻住了男孩湿润的嘴，卢克学着他的样子，缓慢地把唇舌打开。韩在水流里抱住他温暖滑腻的身体。水汽越来越浓，他们像岛屿，嘴巴和眼睛在雾里浮现。

 

“这里没有那个味道了，”卢克说，“血的味道。”

他躺得离韩近了一点，被子两边都塞到身下，依然执着地把自己卷了起来。“你看起来很怕冷。”

“我原来在的地方相当热，都是橙色的沙子，”他说，“现在我有点想念那个感觉了。”

他想起了男孩裹着两层被子，依然蜷缩着身体的样子。“你会发抖。”韩喃喃地说。

“什么？”

“没事，”那个吻的余韵还在他嘴角徘徊不去，这太错误了，韩想，他几乎是从男孩那里夺走它的，“好好睡一觉。”

“晚安，韩。”

 

第二天他去领他的双倍赏金。兰多笑嘻嘻地靠在扶手椅里，“我听说它们闯进你家里了，”他说，“真不赖啊，是不是？这些仿生人，但是你更胜一筹，恭喜——”

“我更想知道它们是怎么知道我的住址的，”他把双手重重地拍在兰多桌子上，“我以为赏金猎人的身份是被好好保护的，在我干这行之前，你告诉我——”

“放松，放松，老伙计，你最近有没有去过非正规场所？”

黑市商店，他疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。

“那个女仿生人？你见到它了吗？那可真是个美人啊，型号很老了，放到现在没人会允许生产那样好看的，”兰多翻出了逃逸名单，“显然这帮了它很大忙，工厂的保安是个离异的中年男人，”他暗示性地笑了起来，“说真的，有性爱机器人，但性爱仿生人居然是违法的，很一大群人肯定不能理解这个。”

“我不在意你肮脏的脑子在想什么，”他说，“我回来拿我的沃伊特·坎普夫设备。”

“怎么？遇到麻烦了？”

“有一点，”他走到门口停了下来，“兰多，给仿生人植入的记忆迄今为止成功过吗？”

“有点用，但是本质上不会变。给仿生人植入一个在牧场长大的人的记忆，多来几次，它见到山羊还是要踢一脚。”“条件反射呢？”

“我们都知道那一点用也没有，它们连眼肌张缩都没法控制。”

“但是，”兰多停了下来，敲击桌子的指关节定住了，他犹豫了很久，像是不清楚该不该这样说，“有些人说，为了这个技术，罗森公司用过人做实验。”

对象是人类的话，韩想，扰乱，可能会扰乱，但是在生长环境里获得的东西不会改变。

“我以为实战中用不到它，”兰多说，“问几个问题就能找到躲起来的仿生人。”

“我需要用它验证点东西。”女仿生人的血还在流淌，它从碎了的好几片，恢复成一整个，直挺挺地立了起来走到他眼前，血聚集到他的脚下旋转成一个漩涡，让他不能动弹。“你怎么能。”

他打开办公室的抽屉，将装置对准了自己。

 

卢克的蓝眼睛透过放大镜片不安地眨动着。“放松。”韩说，“现在看着这儿不要动。我会问你几个问题，别思考，直接回答我。”

“你在回家的路上，看到一只青蛙，你会怎么做？”“什么是青蛙？”“一种黏糊糊的动物。”“让它继续走。”

卢克眨了下眼睛，睫毛留下残影。“你要去采购点什么东西，一个男人拦住你，向你推销牛皮制品，”他加上一句，“你把它当成骆驼就行。”

“我们从来不杀它们。”他的眼睛平静得像湖水，一圈浅绿色和棕色的冰晶围绕在他的瞳孔边。

“你去朋友家做客，晚餐是炖鱼，那条鱼他养了很多年。”“那太残忍了。”描记器上的指针转到了红区，在那里停了很久。

“我买了张新的羊毛地毯，你坐在那上面，我从背后抱住了你，亲吻你的耳朵并且要你——”

指针来回摆动着，“韩，”男孩的声音在发抖，“这没有意义。”

“问我这些问题，新的地毯，你想要我做的事，这些都没有意义。”他站起身走到韩身边，在上方看着他的眼睛。韩拽住他的胳膊，用力地将他扯到怀里“你是个人类，”韩说，“测试不可能错，你是个人类。”他仔细地亲吻男孩的眼睛。

“我没有记忆，”卢克说，他喘息着用双臂抱住韩的脖子，把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上，“之前我没有生命，所以我从你那里拿走了这个，我知道吻别人是什么感觉了，但是我很快就会忘掉。植入我脑子里的东西每次都在膨胀，把其余的好的那些挤出去，到最后只剩下零星的感觉，热气，下雨和让人发抖的冷。”

“那你永远都会记住我。”他用力地吻着男孩，卢克被挤压出一声闷哼，像长长叹息。韩握住他的腰把他向自己身体里压去，直到他们能贴着的部位都贴合在一起，连呼吸的缝隙都没能留下，一连串的电流从他脊背上穿过，到了他的舌尖和交缠的气息混杂在一起。卢克的手指颤巍巍地滑下去了，他抓住它们，“这是我的动脉，”他把男孩的手放到自己脖子上，带着它们向下滑，在胸口处重重按下，“这是我的心脏，”卢克的眼睛垂下来，看着他们握在一起的双手，“现在是下午，光线很暗，室温十五摄氏度，你感到冷，在你的手掌下，我的心脏为你跳动。”

卢克闭上了眼睛，“我爱你。”

他的手伸进男孩衣服下摆里拥抱他，把布料向上推堆积在卢克的肩胛骨处。卢克解开了他的扣子，手指扣在他的胸前深深地回吻他，男孩尝起来像石榴和水，像他缺失了的，不用再找回的记忆。

他们短暂地分开了，“到卧室去。”韩说。

卢克仰躺在枕头上，他全身赤裸着，在韩的双臂下用手背挡住了眼睛，另一只手依然紧紧地贴住韩的胸膛。“这是你的心脏。”他在亲吻的间隙破碎地说道。

韩把他压进床垫里。

 

在天完全黑掉的时候韩醒了过来。卢克安稳地睡在他身边，阴影像无数只蝴蝶停在他的身体上。韩揽住他，细碎地亲吻他的脖子，隔着窸窣作响的被子把男孩的上半身举起来放到自己身上。卢克的眼球在眼皮底下动了动，不情愿地睁开眼睛，在看到韩的时候咧嘴笑了，他把住韩的肩膀，把脑袋伸过去给了他一个吻。

韩揉着他的头发，“你饿了吗？”男孩点了点头。

“把吃的带上，”他的手滑到卢克腰侧，挺身带着他一起坐了起来，“我带你去个地方。”

 

首都像一个勉强运作的废墟，再加上一点疯狂和不可思议。望不到边的烟囱形建筑群星星点点地亮着银色和金色的光，而它们本身是比黑夜还要深的黑色。巡航舰在鳞次栉比的大厦间穿梭，探照灯转着圈，大面积的光影被建筑物割得支离破碎，消失在城市边缘。今天大概是什么节日，几座主要建筑断断续续地喷射烟火，工厂的浓烟和空中交通线上，银龙一样的闪光，倒映在卢克的眼睛里。

韩把车停在城市边缘一座废弃的人造山上，卢克坐在他边上拿着半个石榴，手上沾满了橙红色汁水。他看着韩，不明白为什么带他来这儿。

“我没有告诉过你我的故事，”韩说，“六年前的某一天我在一座垃圾场里醒过来，胳膊上还有乌鸦咬的伤口——它们以为我死了。我身上有套破布一样的衣服，上衣口袋里有块牌子，Han.Solo，除此之外别的什么也没有。从那块牌子来看我可能在军队里待过，但是我什么也记不清。最近我才知道，那块一点也不正规的铁片究竟是什么意思。”

“我是个仿生人。”

“我拿那套设备测了自己，结果很肯定，我只能是仿生人，不仅如此我还以捕杀自己的同类为生。我靠着能一眼认出来它们这点让自己活下去。”

“但是你说仿生人的寿命最多只有五年……”

“我的序列可能被更改了，”韩说，“按理说从生产出来的第一天起，我的外貌就不会改变，但是在过去的三年里，我长出了皱纹。”

卢克把手指放在他脸上，轻轻划过那些有了刻痕，但仍然保有线条的地方。这是坦白的时刻，韩自己不在意，对他来说仅仅是长久以来的猜想被坐实了，但他必须让卢克知道。身份调换突如其来，他从某种意义上的给予者变成了被给予者，被给予了坐在这里亲吻男孩带酸涩水果味的指尖的权利，韩知道自己拥有它，但是他必须从卢克那里得到证实。

烟花在天幕中炸响，他们在山顶上，离所有嘈杂人声隔着一层安静的迷雾。“当你以为我不是人类的时候，”卢克说，“你没有拿枪指着我。”

“那是因为你没在通缉名单上。”

“是吗？”卢克笑着靠近他的身体，眼睛在黑夜里闪着不怀好意的光，他抓住韩的领口，“现在不该是你有求于我吗？”

车内电话滴滴地响了起来，他恼火地按了接通，兰多的脸出现在显示屏上。“我们有情况，”他的嘴巴一张一合，因为延迟口型和语句对不上号，“你的任务，名单上最后一个杀了个警察，总部乱套了，我需要你把附近街区都搜一遍，不过不用担心，我给你派了增援——”

警车的红蓝灯光从半空中浮现，它的引擎吼叫着降落下来，车轮在碎石上发出一串刮擦声。兰多在显示屏上的脸扭曲了，逐渐变得模糊，最后只剩下黑白雪花和尖锐的电流声响。一个警察打开他的车门，“索罗先生，”他说，“我被指派来这里帮助你。”

“多坏的天气啊，是不是？”他自顾自地说，“空气这么呛人，我一整天都在咳嗽。”

“我猜那是因为你到地球总共才没有几天，”韩说，掏出了电波发射器，对准警察的脑袋，“你不是来帮我的，你来这里是为了杀我。”他按下按钮，什么也没有发生。

韩最后的任务笑了起来，“我降落之前就屏蔽了这里所有的电波，”它说，“我想，前殖民时期的武器会很有用，就像对付你的同事一样——”

他没能说完。卢克从韩后腰上抽出那把以备不时之需的手枪，对准它扣动了扳机。仿生人看着自己胸口上的洞，倒了下去。

一队警车亮着灯赶来了。差不多一个小队那么多的人纷纷下了车，手电光线在漆黑的夜里交错。几个人蹲下身检查尸体，另外几个过来看他。“我们被抢了一辆车，卡瑞辛长官让我们赶快过来了，”他们中的一个把头伸进来，查看车里的状况，“先生，如果您要回警局的话，最好不要带上您的朋友，您瞧，现在城里乱了套，每条路上都设了关卡对行人一遍遍地重新测试——”

他们回了家，韩把车悬空着停在外面，把R2-D2从充电口上拔了下来，和其它杂七杂八的东西一起塞进车里。他们会需要新的地图，两张假身份证，和其它能保证他们远走高飞的东西。那半块红柚被原封不动地从冰箱里请了出来，卢克抱着这个他不知道名字的水果，他们最后一次在被翻得乱七八糟的公寓里接吻。R2-D2终于从休眠中苏醒，在外面嘀嘀咕咕地砸着车窗。地板上的灰尘里留下了两对交错的脚印，铁门旋风一样地被带上了，它沉默地屹立着，像某种无形宣言。

 

 

END


End file.
